


Let's Talk About This (Tomorrow)

by GirlintheWindow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Communication, Dom Jake Peralta, Established Relationship, F/M, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Amy Santiago, because i was hungry when i first wrote this, mac n cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlintheWindow/pseuds/GirlintheWindow
Summary: Two months into their relationship and Amy had finally worked up the courage to have a conversation with Jake... (Spoiler alert, it goes well)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Let's Talk About This (Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first published fic on AO3! I actually wrote this over a year ago, and have rather spontaneously decided to upload it. I haven't published fanfic since I was about sixteen, and have never published anything smutty, but hey I like reading it, so I thought I might contribute to the cause. Title from New York Torch Song by The Amazing Devil. If you haven't checked them out you totally should.

Two months into their relationship and Amy had finally worked up the courage to have a conversation with Jake about sex and their preferences. Two months of amazing, wonderful, vanilla sex. She glanced at him nervously as they were finishing dinner and bit the inside of her lip. Jake looked over her and cocked his head to the side.

“What’s up babe? Something on your mind?”

Amy looked up at him and then back down at the table, her mouth twisting. 

“I want to, that is, I would like to maybe try something different?”

“Something different how? Less paprika next time? Or more paprika? More cheese? Mac n cheese can always have more cheese”

“No! I mean, no, not the food. Jake, I, uh, I like our sex. I like the sex, but I want different sex! Not like, all of the time and only if you want to but I want to sometimes and I wanted to talk about it?” Amy blurted out, breathing coming on a little harder as her anxiety ratcheted up a notch. 

“Woah, Ames, slow down a little there. Deep breath.” He waited until she had obeyed and then reached out to grab her hand. “Okay, it’s just me, it’s alright. So, you are enjoying the sex we have but you want to mix it up? Is that what you’re saying?”

Amy flushed high on her cheeks, looking down at their entwined hands as she bit her lip again and nodded quickly. “But only if you want to, I am happy with what we have been doing, I don’t want you to think it hasn’t been good or I haven’t enjoyed it, because I have!”

“Ames, I think I could tell you have enjoyed the sex we have had. The moaning and the squirming and the orgasms kinda gave it away. I hope you didn’t think you were being sneaky with that.” He smirked and raised an eyebrow as her eyes jerked up to glare at him before ducking back down. “Okay, so you want to try something out. Do you have something in mind? Or did you just want to talk kinks?”

“The latter,” she admitted. “But also I have had a lot of fantasies about you and some particularly vivid dreams.”

“Oh really? What is it that you’ve been picturing us doing that has you so flustered?”

“I want…” here she broke off again, biting at her lip anxiously as her hand twisted around his. He just waited, giving her the time to put her thoughts together. “Iwantyoutotellmewhattodo,” suddenly spilled out, all strung together like she thought if she took too long to say it she would chicken out halfway through.

“Oh really now? You want me to order you around? Want a little more Captain Holt in bed? _Amy. I require you to be naked now._ ” Jake grinned unrepentantly at his frowning girlfriend.

“Jake, I’m serious about this, it's important to me. I should have known you couldn’t be serious about this.” Amy pushed back her chair and made to get up from the table.

“Sit down.” Jake’s voice cracked across the table, demanding in a way Amy had never heard him use outside of unruly perps resisting arrest. She froze, and then promptly sat back down staring across at him with big eyes. “Good girl.” Amy flushed deep red. He stared steadily at his squirming girlfriend. “Is that what does it for you, Ames? Do you want me to tell you where to touch yourself? Tell you to stay put? Tell you how good you are?” Amy’s cheeks were a dark red now as she nodded quickly. “Come on then Ames, tell me. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don’t like.”

“I like being told what to do. I like being told that I’ve done well, or that I’m good. I like being pinned down, and tied up, and teased. I like it when you’re a bit rough, I like feeling like you are completely in control of what’s going on and I just have to lie there and take it. I like it when you make me take it.” She squirmed a little in her seat, already feeling herself growing wetter as she pictured it. “I like ropes, and chains, and metal, and leather, and a bit of pain. Pulling my hair, playing with my nipples, biting, spanking. I’ve never tried out anything much harder than that so I’m less sure how I would respond to it, but I like being touched in any way.”

“Fuck babe, you want that? You want me like that?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what you’ve done before, but I want that. If you don’t want to you don’t have to of course, I love what we do now and that is great for me and…” Jake reached over and settled his other hand on her cheek, thumb coming to rest over her lips. 

“That sounds great, Amy. I would love to try it out with you. Do you have a safeword?”

“I like the stoplights. Green for good, yellow to slow down or check in, red to stop everything.”

“Perfect, good girl.” Jake watched with dark, assessing eyes as she straightened a little with those two words, shifting a little more in her chair as she gasped a little. “Do you want to play now, Ames? Look at me.” 

Amy lifted her head up again to look him in the eye, a frisson of heat shooting down her body as she took in his expression. “Yes, Jake.” 

“Good girl. I want you to tell me if you don’t like something, okay?” Amy nodded mutely. “Verbal response, Amy, I asked you a question. You will use your safeword if you need or want to? I won’t be mad or upset or disappointed if you do.”

“Yes, Jake.”

“Good. Now is there anything you don’t like, or don’t want? Just the basics for now, we can go through your full list later, I’m sure you have it all neatly laid out in a binder hidden in your wardrobe.”

“Uh. Don’t call me a bitch, or a whore. Slut is okay sometimes. Don’t leave me alone. And please don’t, uh, don’t tell me I’ve been bad. It gets stuck in my head and then I can’t stay in the mood and it makes me feel awful.”

“Oh Ames. I would never say that. You are an amazing detective slash genius, and a wonderful woman who I am lucky to have in my life.”

Amy grinned a little at the reminder of her victory during the heist. “I am an amazing detective slash genius, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. Now Miss Sassy Pants, stand up.” His voice dropped into that dark register she had only heard at work once or twice as he uttered the last two words and let go of her hand. She took in a sharp breath and without stopping to think about it too much, pushed back her chair and stood, feeling her legs tremble slightly with anticipation. “Good girl,” he crooned. Slowly he stood as well, moving to stand by the end of the table. “Come here.”

She moved quickly to stand in front of him, arms hanging loosely by her sides, fingers twitching slightly with the need to reach out and touch him.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Amy bit her lip again and curled her fingers in. “You are. You are gorgeous. And you are going to be so good for me. Aren’t you?”

She nodded her head quickly and looked up at him. “I will! I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.”

With that Jake moved in a little closer to his trembling girlfriend, reaching out to touch her. One hand came to rest on her waist, curling protectively around to her back while the other settled on her cheek again. His thumb gently brushed over her lips before pushing into her slightly parted mouth. She curled her tongue around him, sucking on his thumb like it was his cock in her mouth. A low gasp escaped him and he swore softly, his other hand tightening around her waist. 

“You are so good at that, baby. God you have no idea what you do to me.”

Amy squirmed as she opened her eyes to stare at his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. A bolt of pride shot through her at being able to make Jake Peralta look so wild around the edges. He smiled gently as he caught her pleased expression. “It really does it for you, doesn’t it? You like being told you’re good, that you make me happy, that you turn me on?” She nodded a little, shy all over again for being such a teacher’s pet. “Ah, ah, verbal response, Santiago.”

Feeling as though her cheeks would never cool down at this point she nodded again. “Yes, Jake.”

“Yes Jake, what?”

“Yes, it turns me on.”

He grinned at her suddenly, the rapid shift from focussed dom to happy go lucky Jake Peralta jarring. “Good!” His hand shifted from where it had come to rest on her shoulder to slide down and cup her breast. Strong fingers reached out and pinched her nipple through her bra and her shirt, rolling his fingers just a little to watch her squirm. “Now, take off your shirt and pants, I want to see you.”

Amy hastened to obey, stripping off her work clothes and draping them over one of the mismatched dining chairs. Soon she was standing in just her bra and underwear in front of her fully dressed partner. Jake pulled her in close to him, holding her warm body against him for a long moment. Then he quickly spun her around, pulling her back against him with one arm as the other reached down to palm at her soaking sex. Amy let out a soft whimper at the touch, thrusting her hips out to try and get more.

“Someone is feeling eager, hmmm?”

“Yes, Jake.”

“Good girl. Do you want me to make you cum? Right here in the kitchen, with the window open?” His hand slipped into her underwear as he spoke, reaching down to slide through her slick folds. 

“Oh fuck. Jake, yes, please!”

“Dirty girl.” His slick fingers came up to circle around her clit gently, feeling her writhe against him. “So good, letting me take you right here. So good for me.”

Amy gasped as his fingers continued to move over her, just short of what she needed.

“Jake, please!”

He smirked wickedly at the desperate woman in his arms. “Please what?” She panted for a moment and tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Answer me.” His voice cracked out again.

“Please, make me cum! Sir, please!”

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead, and finally pressed down firmly, fingers moving rapidly how he knew she liked. Her movements grew more frantic and erratic and he wrapped his free hand around her slim waist, pinning her against him and pulling her back to rest on him. She thrust her hips up again and froze, breath coming in harsh pants before she collapsed against him, moaning his name as her hips spasmed up against his fingers. Jake grinned and slowed his pace, gentling her through her first orgasm of the night and then waiting for her to catch her breath somewhat.

“Feel good babe?”

“God, yes.” She turned in his arms, wrapping her trembling arms around him as he held her close. 

“Just Jake is fine.” She pulled her head back to glare at him, the effect somewhat ruined by her flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

“Ready to take this into the bedroom?”


End file.
